With the widespread proliferation of Internet usage in recent years leading to global communications, the use of telecommunications has become increasingly important. Specifically, companies and individuals wishing to connect with each other can do so via video teleconferencing thereby allowing users to hold meetings as if they were talking in the same room. These meetings can be held using a variety of software and hardware setups. For example, some teleconferences may entail the use of an entire room having a plurality of cameras, screens and microphones enabling a high capacity meeting. However, other software enables the use of teleconferencing between individuals or small groups via the use of a camera and microphone connected to a single computing device.